Out of Control
by Teh-KuppyKake-Novelist
Summary: -Sigh- ByaRen. C: Yaoi. Please enjoy. Thank you.


YAY! It's my first shot at ByakunXRen I hope it comes out good, there is OOC'ness, but I did try to keep it close to character as possible. Any way I don't own bleach in any way, AND I'm trying to make this good and long enough that I can make 2 or more chapters (3 at the most, I suppose),...there will be lemons..or limes...w/e you call 'em anywhooo enjoy! Reviews are welcome, but please be nice, thankies.

**Taicho**

The wind blew slightly, as Renji sat at the top of Sōkyoku Hill. Looking out at Seritite below, he sighed once again, it seemed like he had been doing that a lot lately, but when you track your captain, things are bound to get stressful. Why was he chasing after his captain you ask? Well that's because just the other day, the black haired male was acting off...for god sakes the normally placid captain would get tense randomly, or would fidget a bit. Just the other day Renji had asked what was wrong, but he just got all defensive.

Flashback-

The two sat in the 6th squad office doing paperwork. Every once in a while out of the corner of his eye he saw his captain move slightly or get tense every few Renji couldn't put up with the fidgeting anymore and he turned to the older man.

"Kuchiki-taicho, what's wrong?"

Byakuya looked up, flashing his eyes at Renji quickly then he looked back down and tensed up again.

"What do you mean, Abarai? I'm Fine."

Renji brought a hand to the back of his own head in a nervous manor.

"It's just that your...fidgeting. I just assumed something was wrong."

"As I said before Abarai, I am fine."

"I know but-" Byakuya cut him off.

"If you know then there is no reason to discuss this further." He gave Renji a short glare and set back to work.

Flashback over-

Renji tried to sense his captains reitsu, but failed once again. It was like his captain was trying _not _to be found. He looked down at the city below, searching for Byakun and saw him round a corner. Renji quickly followed, Shunpo-ing. Staying close enough to see him, but far enough so his captain wouldn't know he was following him. To him Byakun seemed to be on just a walk, but what puzzled him the most is, the part of Seritie that he was walking in. The Zabimaru wielder stopped short when Byakuya stopped at a store. Byakun reemerged after awhile and continued on his way. Renji was going to follow but he heard it name being called, he turned around to see Rangiku running up to him.

"Hey Renji-kun, what's up? What are you doin'?"

"Nothing... Hey I got to go, see you later!" He shouted and took off around the corner after Byakuya. Renji looked around, the black-haired male was no were in sight. Walking down a few more blocks, he thought he saw his captain turn down an alleyway and followed in suite no one was there.

"...Where could he have gone?"

"Where could who have gone, Abarai?" Renji slowly turned around and came face to face with his captain.

"H-hey there Kuchiki-taicho, How are you this fine evening?"

"...You haven't answered me, Fukutaicho." Byakuya took a step forward and Renji took a step back he was now trapped between the wall and Byakun. Renji noticed Byakuya had a dangerous glint in his eye.

"Oh well, no matter, What I am more concerned about is, why you were following me around all afternoon?" Renji looked to the side. '_Damn_! _I got caught_.' He thought to himself.

"When, did ya know I was following you?" He asked a bit nervously.

"From the beginning, You know you're not very good at masking your reitsu. So did you have business with me or was it something...else?" Renji's eyes widened, was his captain making attempts at flirting with him. He blushed at the idea.

"I was just trying to figure out what was wrong." Byakuya's eyes hardened and he backed away.

"And did I not tell you that I was fine?"

"But that's just the thing taicho, ya don't seem fine... But if ya say so then I can't say nothin'...I'll just head home." Renji slowly tried to walk away, but Byakun's glare stopped him in his tracks. Honestly that glare could stop anyone! … Well… Maybe not Kenpachi.

"Expect more that your usual amount of paperwork when you come in tomorrow." He glanced at Renji one last time then shunpo'ed back to the Kuchiki manor. Renji stared at the spot Byakuya stood. Then muttered to himself.

"Stupid paperwork." He kicked at his feet as he made his way back to his apartment.

Renji slowly did his paperwork every once and awhile stealing glances at his captain. There was something different about the normally stoic man, Renji noticed. Like his eyes that were normally cold and dark to him, now seemed much more inviting. And how Byakun's skin seemed to glow-not that he was going to admit it to anyone-. Renji groaned up for the umpteenth time, at this rate he wasn't going to get any work done.

Byakuya chuckled slightly to himself. His fukutaicho's actions were very amusing, and don't think he didn't notice the glances' thrown his way. He looked up Renji's pouting face.

"Abarai is there anything trouble you?" He watched Renji visibly jump.

"N-no sir." Byakun smirked deciding to tease Renji a bit.

"Hmm, it seems that you still have quite awhile till you get done."

"I know that sir." He inwardly chuckled as Renji tensed.

"Very well then. Back to work." Byakuya grabbed his pen and set back to work.

Renji was annoyed the rest of the day, as time ticked by ever so slowly and he could have sworn that more paperwork showed up on his desk every time he looked at the pile. Finally! Finally finishing just as the sun was setting. Renji grinned as he filed the last sheet. He looked up at his captain and noticed that he was just finishing just as well. He stood and stretched, he turned to leave but Byakun called after him.

"Abarai, quick word, if you please?" Renj turned back around and shut the door. He walked to Byakuns desk and sat down across from Byakuya.

"Yes, Kuchiki-taicho?" He asked. Byakuya was silent for a moment before speaking.

"Would you like to accompany me back to the manor for dinner?" '_There I said it, now things can only go good or bad._'

Renji was taken back. Why would a noble like Byakuya want to eat with him?

"Kuchiki-taicho, you're inviting me to eat with you and at your place no less...I feel a little honored." Byakuya mentally high fived himself

"As you should. It is not often when I invite someone to join me. Very well then follow me." He stood quickly leaving Renji to stumble after him.

"Eh? wait Taicho!" Running up next to Byakuya Renji questioned:

"What made ya decided to invite me ta dinner?" Byakuya came to a sudden stop, causing Renji to trip over his own feet in order to stop.

"Hmmm now that I think about it, I do not know. No matter were almost there and it has been decided, you cannot take back your answer now."

Renji mentally sighed. The rest of the way was silent. Once they got to the manor Byakuya led Renji around, until they ended back up in the dining hall, were a servant was waiting to prepare the food. Byakun gave her a look and she rushed to the kitchen. The pair sat across from each other, Renji was still looking around the big place.

"This place is really big Taicho, ya ever get lonely?" Renji inquired, he looked over at Byakuya, and almost fell over. Byakuya was looking out the window and he looked far off in thought, for once displaying emotion. When he turned back to Renji and looked him straight in the eyes, Renji blushed a bit.

"At first yes, after, Hisana had passed away I was really lonely...but as time went on I've grown accustom...*sigh*...like right now I am not very lonely now am I?" There was an awkward moment then the door rolled open signaling that there food was there. They both ate quietly. Renji occasionally tried to start a conversation, but Byakuya seemed to be lost in thought. When they were done, the awkwardness some were along the way disappeared and was replaced with a comfortable one. Byakuya looked out the window, noticing the sun had gone down already.

"Would you like to stay here tonight? I could have a guest room prepared." Byakuya didn't look away from the window as he spoke. Renji blinked a couple times. Byakuya not only invited him for dinner b-but was asking him to stay over! Renji couldn't believe it!

"I really shouldn't-" Byakuya shook his head and looked at him.

"Nonsense, I shall have a room prepared, it's late and you will stay here."

"Well then I guess I don't really have much of a choice then?" He said with a small laugh.

"Right then, if you'll follow me." Byakuya got up, Renji following right behind him. He led Renji to a spar room a few doors down from his.

"You may stay here for the night. I will be down the hall." Byakuya turned around and started towards his room. Renji went in his and looked around. The room was medium sized, the bed pushed into the far corner. A small circular stand next to it with a small lamp. Renji sighed and unhooked his zanpakto, setting against the tiny little table. He moved to slip of the top of his uniform; he stripped down till he was only in his under robes. He took his cloths, folded them and placed them next to the lamp on the table. He undid his hair so he could braid it so it wouldn't get all messy and hard to deal with in the morning. He pulled back the covers and layed down, settling into a restful sleep.

Byakuya lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He thought of Hisana, which he hadn't in a long while, until tonight when Renji mentioned being lonely. Then he began to think of Renji. How much Renji had changed when he first came into his office as his fukutaicho, he didn't even take a second glance at him, but now, he found himself asking questions to himself about Renji like: How far do those tattoos go? Does his hair feel as smooth and silky as it looks? Byakuya sighed and shook his head he layed down trying to sleep.

That morning Renji woke before Byakuya. He dressed and fixed his hair into his usually high ponytail. He left his zanpakto telling himself that he would be back to get it he was just going to see if Byakun was up. Walking out into the hall, he turned to the right and down 3 doors. He knocked but there was no answer he cracked the door open and his breath hitched. Byakuya had taken out his kensaiken and his hair was pooled around front of his under robes were open a bit revealing a bit of a slightly toned chest. Renji's eyes dared to travel lower. Byakun had a hand on his stomach and the blanket had fell down around his waist. Byakuyas breathing was uneasy and his cheeks were slightly flushed. His other arm was up, so his hand was next to his head. Renji stepped into the room.

"Kuchiki-taicho?" Renji called out and Byakuya's hand moved slightly on his stomach. Renji took another step forward and leaned over Byakuya slightly. Byakuns mouth opened a bit and he mumbled something. Renji leaned forward a bit more, for some reason Renji found himself wondering what those lips would taste like. He immediately shot back at the thought and brushed it off.

"K-kuchiki-taicho?" Renji stuck his hand out to poke Byakuya and said male eyes snapped open, and he sat up quickly, causing Renji to fall back. Byakuya looked at Renji with a confused look.

"Abarai, what are you doing in here?" Renji got up and put a hand to the back of his neck in a nervous manor.

"Well I was just coming to tell ya I was going to go...but I don't remember the way out." He grinned at his captian, chuckling slightly. Byakuya continued to glare at him.

"Give me a minute and I will come get you." Renji nodded and walked back to the room he stayed in last night, picking up Zabimaru and placing him back in his belt-sash thingy. When he got is secure the door rolled open and Byakuya was standing there watching him.

"Soo, care to show me the way out?" Byakuya nodded his head and motioned Renji to follow him. As they neared the door Renji turned to Byakun and bowed.

"Thank you very much for last night, Taicho." He said the most formal way he could muster.

"Abarai, no need to be so formal. It does not fit you very well."

Renji chuckled. "Thanks Taicho." He was about to leave, but Byakuya grabbed his sleeve.

"Abarai...you don't have to come into work today...there is very little paperwork, not much has happened around lately." Renji's face light up.

"Eh? Really, thats awesome! Thanks so much Taicho!" The redhead exclaimed. "Really I'm grateful!" Byakuya let go of his sleeve.

"Your quite welcome, but...you owe me one now." Byakuya said and turned and disappeared into his manor, leaving Renji out front, he looked at the front door for a minute then walking away muttering.

"Wonder what he means by that?" He shrugged it off and continued on his way.

Byakuya sat behind his desk. The little paperwork there was, was all done. He decided to take a wake. As he was walking his mind went back to the dream he had the night before of Renji. He hadn't dreamt such things as that since his late wife. Then after his dream he awoke to Renji leaning over him starring at him. His heartbeat faster at all the things he would have done to his Fukutaicho then. Pulling his mind away from such thoughts, and looking around at his surroundings, he spotted Renji walking into a building with Ikakku and few of his other friends. He was about to call out to him but then he looked up at where they were going and was confused at the sign.

"Slug... Bug... What does that say?" He muttered and walked away forgetting about Renji.

Renji walked out of his favorite store (the ones that sell his glasses) and headed down the street to the bar with his friends right behind him.

Renji stumbled out of the bar, drunkenly making his way home. Giggling every now and then at random things. He looked towards the end of the street and started giggling again at the "imaginary" Byakuya staring at him. He stumbled over to him.

"Heyyy there taichooo!" Renji shouted and tripped (over his own feet) "Oof..heh heh I fell over, heh heh!" He rolled over and looked up at the "imaginary" Byakuya and giggled again.

"You look pale taicho, ya feelin' okay..?" He stood suddenly and tossed his hands in the air. "..Of course ya are!" He shouted and stumbled back a bit. The "imaginary" Byakuya questioned Renji.

"Abarai-Fukutaicho, are you feeling okay?" Renji giggled and nodded vigorously

"Abarai... Have you... Have you been drinking?"

"... Maaayyybeeee -hiccup- Ya know what!-" He suddenly stopped himself. "-What am I doing, talking to an imaginary person...heeehee! M-maybe I need to sleep." Renji spun around to head the rest of the way home but fell over again.

"Abarai-Fukutaicho, I can assure you I am not imaginary I was merely on a walk-" Renji cut him off.

"Who talks walks two times a day and in the middle of teh night no less." He said from the ground. "I suppose people like you do of course, taicho...wait! You're not imaginary...hmm...I'm confused. I really need some sleep." He was going to just sleep there in the street but Byakuya rolled his eyes and grabbed his arm and started dragging him home. Renji started to giggle again.

"Heyy where are we goin'?" Byakuya didn't look at Renji as he spoke.

"I'm taking you to your house so you can sleep on a bed properly. I can tell that you wouldn't get there on your own in the state your in."

When they reached their destination, Byakuya picked Renji up and gently layed Renji down on his bed. Renji grabbed Byakun's sleeve as he turned to leave.

"Kuchiki-taicho..." There was something about the way Renji said his name that made him stay put.

"... What is it?"

"...c-could you stay here tonight with me?" Byakun raised a brow, his fukutaicho was rather bold when he was intoxicated. Renji tugged on the sleeve waiting for an answer. The senbonzakura wielder turned around and looked at Renji, his cheeks were slightly flushed and his eyes were dark and clouded over, he was biting on his bottom lip in a nervous manor, he had to resist the urge from jumping the young red haired male.

"I...cannot stay tonight Renji." He said, then started to turn again but was stopped as the hand that held his sleeve grabbed his hand and pulled him down, falling on top of Renji.

"Hey, taicho..." He wispered. Byakuya could feel Renjis breathe against his lips and his own breathed hitched.

"...You said my name...you said 'Renji'..." He smiled and Byakuya's heart beat faster.

"...of course it is common to call someone by the name they are given." Renji chuckled at Byakuyas answer.

"Hey taicho?" he wispered.

"What is it?"

"… This" Renji said and leaned forward pressing his lips to Byakuns. Byakuya's eyes widened and he tried to pull away, but one of Renji's hands came to the back of his neck holding his head in place. He felt Renji's tongue swipe along his bottom lip and Byakun lost himself. He opened his mouth to allow Renji access. Moaning aloud as he felt Renji's tongue probe around, he pushed himself against the male beneath him. He could taste a faint taste of sake and remembered that Renji was drunk he quickly pulled away and got of Renji.

"T-taicho?" Renji asked a bit breathless.

"You are intoxicated Abarai-Fukutaicho." He quickly said. "Sleep it off, you won't remember this anyway." He shunpo'ed away, unaware that he was wrong and that indeed Renji would remember it.

When Renji walked into his office that morning hungover, Byakun was already there, he didn't looked up at Renji or acknowledge him as he sat his own desk. He took one last glance at Byakuya then set to work. About halfway through the annoying paperwork, Renji groaned and put a hand to his head.

'_What the hell did I do last night?' _He thought. He remembered heading to his favorite shop then going to the bar, then after that he vaguely remembers talking to Byakuya and then somehow he was at home and Byakun and him were talking then he pulled the older man down and kis- Renji's eyes widened and he looked over at his captain. Byakun slowly raised his head and looked at Renji with cold dark eyes.

"What is it Abarai-Fukutaicho?" He asked looking back down at his work. Renji was quiet moment before spoke he needed to make sure his memory serves him right.

"Taicho...did I you bring me home last night..." Renji looked at Byakuya still refusing to break his gaze. "...cause I remember being at the bar with friends, then-"

"Abarai please quiet yourself...I did take you home, you were to drunk to do it yourself." He looked up at Renji and folded his arms setting them on his desk and leaned forward a bit. "You would have fallen asleep in the street if i didn't."

"So I wasn't dreaming about kissing you then?" Came back a smug reply. Byakuya face reddened a bit and he opened his mouth to reply then closed it, he hadn't thought that Renji would actually remember. Renji was more amused than angry and he grinned then started to laugh at his captain. Byakuya glared and shunpo'ed behind Renji.

"Do I amuse you?" Renji stopped his laughter immediately when he felt Byakun's words in his ear; he spun around to face his captian.

"Well Fukutaicho, I asked you a question." Byakun leaned in a bit and brought a hand up and stroked the side of Renji's face with the back of his knuckles, he then slid that hand up and took down Renji's pony tail and head band, he ran his hand through Renjis hair for a moment.

"T-taicho?" Renji questioned, his voice taking on a nervous tone. Renji took a step back and hit his desk. Byakun moved forward a bit putting his hands next to Renji trapping the younger man in, he leaned in and whispered in Renjis ear.

"You never answered me. How many times..." He licked the outer shell of Renji ear. "...do I have to repeat myself?" Renji tried to suppress a moan.

"N-none, taicho." Byakun pulled back just enough to were their faces were just centimeters apart.

"Good." Byakuya said and pulled Renji into a fierce kiss. Renji gasped at the suddenness and Byakuya took advantage and slipped his tongue in. One arm came around Renji's waist as the other came up behind the younger boy's neck pulling him closer. Renji's eyes widened and he tried to push Byakun away but the arm around his waist tightened. When Byakuya pulled away the two were breathing deeply.

"T-taicho...stop..it." Byakuya didn't reply, his hands came around front as Byakun kissed down Renji's neck, he slipped a leg in between Renji's legs.

"P-please Tai-taicho-"

"Be quiet Renji." He cut Renji off and pushed him further unto the desk and some papers fell to the side. Byakuya snaked a hand into Renji's robes running it over his chest. He started kiss down Renji's neck

"Nnn...plea...se..." Renji tired to say, he grasped Byakuya's shoulders firmly and pushed him away.

"...Taicho...I'm sorry...but I don't want to do this like this..."

"...Renji?" Renji put a hand, he looked away, tears looked like there were about to fall.

"I...Taicho, I-I actually have feeling for you..." A few of the tears came down and Renji slumped to the floor.

"...Renji..you...?" Renji stood suddenly, and glared at Byakuya.

"Yes!..." More tears fell from his eyes and he tried to wipe them away, "..damn it." he mumbled. Byakuya took a few steps back and looked at his feet. Despite himself, Renji gave a slight bow.

"I'm sorry Taicho, but I'm going home now." Renji turned and ran right past Byakuya and out the door, not even bothering to close it behind him.

Well I hope you all liked it, sorry if any drama or anything was offset cause of the " Byakun" its just a hassle to spell Byakuya over and over again, and also this is my first Byakuya and Renji fic, sorry if it turned out funny, pweas review id be verwy happy! wuv u all thx .! Please tell me if there was anything wrong, and I am working on chapter 2!

hurrays! Sorry if it was short


End file.
